Adamantine Firedrake
The Adamantine or Silver Firedrake(Latin name Draco Ignus Argentum) is a descendant of the Firedrake, a once-common species of dragon now believed to be extinct. Appearance Unlike most Firedrake species, Adamantine Firedrakes are stocky, with thick crests and scales. They are also relatively uniform in color, a trait they share with the Golden Firedrake. Adamantine Firedrakes are bright silver or sometimes white, with pale blue or gray eyes that are round-pupilled and set under a pair of bony ridges. Their bodies are armored like the Plated Firedrake's, however their stockier build makes them heavier and slower in flight, and they are the slowest breed of Firedrake in the air. Their horns are shorter, more like crests, and a long membraneous fan runs from between these horns down the entire length of the dragon to the tip of the tail. Adamantine Firedrakes are very physically strong, with muscular limbs ending in thick, curved talons. They have powerful, box-shaped jaws. While their tails carry the characteristic rings of the Firedrake, nothing decorates the very tip. Evolution Like other species of Firedrake, the Adamantine Firedrake evolved when the Firedrake popupation began to die off and the dragons bred with other species. In this case, the Firedrake bred with an unnamed and now extinct breed of armored dragon. They, like the Golden Firedrake, were among the first Firedrake species to evolve and much of the records of the original species have been lost. Territory Adamantine Firedrakes live in high, cold mountains where the snow helps to camoflauge their brilliant scales. They have territories that may stretch for miles due to their preference for climates most other dragons dislike. The only other dragons that may be threats to their territories are the Icestorm Glider and the Icewing Firedrake, however, both of these arctic breeds prefer different areas- Icestorm Gliders prefer the open ocean and Icewing Firedrakes stay near the coast. Behavior Adamantine Firedrakes are a social breed, traveling in small hunting groups. Their large territories allow them to constantly be on the move, like nomads in their own homes. They may stay in one area for a while to hunt, then move into a different area to allow the first to replenish its resources, which may be scarce in the freezing climate. They gain their energy from basking in the sun, which takes a very short amount of time due to the heat being absorbed by their large wings and retained by their heavy armor. However, despite being social, they can be highly aggressive in defending their territories with their limited resources. Abilities Adamantine Firedrakes are almost completely resistant to fire and heat. They have been known to withstand the heat of lava due to their thick scales, however they cannot do so for long periods of time. They are also resistant to the arctic cold of their territories. This species has no other exclusive abilities and any powers, such as Mercury's manipulation of metals, are entirely dependent on the individual. Category:Dragon Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Dragons Category:Firedrake Species